Carnival Magic
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go to the carnival. When Kurt wants a stuffed bear from the balloon popping booth, can Blaine win it for him? Klaine fluff


**A/N: What is this? This isn't my usual fandom! Why am I writing GLEE fanfiction? **

**Okay, this was for a pal of mine who wanted to convince me that I could write Klaine. Even though I've only seen two episodes of Glee and have limited knowledge of the boys. I tried my best so keep in mind that I had next to no idea what I was doing. Forgive me, Klainers, I like the couple but I'm not an avid Gleek. Also, this is probably the one and only Glee thing I will write in my life (chill SP fandom, I'd never leave ya).**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The annual carnival burst with joy and life. The sounds of little children laughing, kettlekorn freshly popping, and various bells and whistles from the booths filled the air. Even though the night sky was a dark sheet of navy over Lima, everything was bright, all the colours of the rainbow flashing, lighting the way for the people enjoying themselves.<p>

Worries vanished in thin air, overpowered by the heavenly scents of funnel cakes and fried Oreos. The only conflicts people were up for were the wars for prizes at the game booths. The only ones allowed to frown were the sad clown paintings in the funhouse, everyone else full of happiness and bliss.

Wandering through the strange almost magical land of festivities and fun was the dynamic duo of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. They proudly held hands as they ambled down the grassy alleyways of booths and rides, looking around, dazzled by the magic of the night.

After prom night, things had been going a bit better for them. A few stared awkwardly as they passed, but no one started a fight. No one even called them _faggots_ or _queers_! At least not to their faces, anyway.

Blaine peered around; noticing the unwanted stares from people discomforted by the hand-holding, but said nothing. A slight look of unease grew on his face, but he did his best to hide it, not wanting to spoil his boyfriend's good time.

He glanced at Kurt, checking to make sure he wasn't being affected by the grimaces of the crowd. His chestnut hair shimmered in the carnival lights, a halo of gold forming around the boy's head. All the green, blue, yellow, and rose lights reflected in his eyes with an added boyish wonder. A beaming smile lit up his face, all the carnival's marvels breathing a new life into him. He could care less about the other people, finding all the hanging stuffed bears, spinning wheels of fortune, and clouds of baby pink cotton candy far more fascinating.

A warm smile piqued on Blaine's lips, a wave of relief going through him. _He isn't noticing…Good…_

"Oooh!" Kurt stopped walking, eyes fixed on one of the booths. Dangling on one of the hooks of the balloon pop booths was a stuffed teddy bear with a bright red bowtie, button eyes staring at the couple, practically begging for a home.

"Huh?" Blaine stopped, looking at the brunet confused, "What is it?" _Please tell me he didn't…_

"That bear," He chimed, pointing straight at the lonely teddy bear, "I want that bear."

"Hmm…" Blaine looked at the bear, then at the booth, then back at Kurt._ Well…the game looks….easy….enough….and he does want it….._"Do you…want me to…win it for you?" The cliché slapped him in the back of his mind.

"You'd do that for me?" Kurt looked back at Blaine, eyes sparkling, giving him a look that nobody in his right mind could say no to.

"Well…..y-yeah!" He shrugged off the hesitation, trying to mask it with faux confidence, "I'll win it for ya alright."

"Yeee!" Kurt didn't give Blaine a moment to spare, dragging him over to the booth.

The man at the booth toyed with a couple of the darts, trying to balance one on his thumb, when the couple came over. He eyed them suspiciously, not too used to serving '_fags_' and not too pleased with any '_queerness' _within the five foot radius.

"Uh…hi?" Blaine waved sheepishly, sensing the man's aura of displeasure.

"Can I help you two?" The man grunted, eyes flickering between the couple. He didn't know which was more sickening, the one talking or the one gushing.

"Yeah…I was going to…buy…three darts…" Blaine replied, digging in his pocket for a five dollar bill, "Trying to win that bear…yeah…"

The man held out his hand for the cash. As soon as the green slip of paper was in his palm, he shoved it into his apron pocket, plopping three darts on the table.

"Pop three balloons and ya get the bear," He said gruffly, "Take ya best shot."

Blaine looked down at the darts, picking one up carefully, examining it. He glanced at the board, all the bright balloons mocking him. Just because the carnival was great didn't mean there weren't any hidden tricks in these games. But still, three was easy enough, right?

He picked up a dart, aimed, and then tossed it.

_DOINK!_

"Miss," The man snorted.

"Huh…" Kurt frowned, watching the game and putting even more pressure on Blaine.

Blaine's expression hardened as he picked up the next dart, throwing it with a bit more force.

_POP!_

"Well that's _one_…" The man grumbled, staring at the rubbery remains of a bubblegum pink balloon.

"Just hit it with a combo move," Kurt told Blaine, "Two birds with one stone!"

"Right…" Blaine smiled weakly, picking up the final dart. It was all or nothing, leaning on nothing. His hand trembled, having little hope of hitting the target.

The man smirked, pleased by Blaine's nervousness. There was no way he could hit the target!

"Oh give me that!" Kurt said, snatching the dart from the other's hand. As much as he'd love to have the bear won for him, this wasn't some fifties movie where the guy looked like an idiot spending all his money for a raggedy doll. Kurt didn't need Blaine to be manly or any of that; he just wanted the freaking teddy bear!

"Huh?" Blaine just wasn't on the ball tonight.

The man in the booth snorted, doubting that 'queeny' could do it right if his manly man was failing.

"It's all in the wrist, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes, twiddling the dart between two fingers, "Like _this!"_

_FWOOP!_

_POPPOP!_

The dart hit the board at an angle, shooting straight through a yellow balloon and spearing through a green one at the same time.

Kurt smiled smugly, his efforts triumphant.

Blaine and the other man just stared, a double-hit the last thing they expected.

"And I believe I'd like my prize now, sir?" Kurt pointed up at the bear, "We_ did_ hit three, after all."

The man let out a huffing sigh, walking over and freeing the teddy bear from the hook. He pushed it towards the couple, glaring at the dirt under his boots.

"Thank you," Kurt chimed, picking up the bear and staring to pull Blaine away, "By the way, you should probably get some new jeans. The grungy tough boy look was _so_last season."

The man growled, glaring as the duo walked off.

"That was a really good job, Kurt…" Blaine said, feeling just a little down. He wanted to be the one to win him a gift, after all.

"Thanks. Now here," Kurt took the bear and held it up to Blaine's face, "For all your efforts, you can have this."

"Wait…but I thought you wanted it!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, to give to _you,_silly_"_ Kurt giggled, "I've already named him Toronto; he just needs another father figure to look up to."

Blaine blinked, staring at the bear's button eyes, then at his boyfriend's. The confusion and anxiety melted, leaving a warm smile.

"I love you, Kurt," He said, taking the bear.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, "Now let's go on the Ferris wheel again!"

"Whatever you say…" Blaine finally felt the full magic of the carnival.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end! I hope you weren't too horribly pained reading this bit of fluff. I didn't even use the wikis at all...so I'm sorry if you expected something phenomenal :c**

**Aha, thanks for reading. You can leave a review if ya like. Again, if the characterisations are off I kinda expected that so there's no use telling me. I tried my best using what I learned in two episodes and I have no clue what I'm doing. I just wanted to appease a close friend of mine.**

**Well...bye gleeks. I'll go back to my usual fandom now and never pollute yours again. ~CQO**


End file.
